Chromosome 11 contains several candidate genes that may be involved in the etiology of insulin resistance and type II diabetes. These candidate genes include the insulin gene, protein phosphatase 1 alpha, glycogen phosphorylase, c-Ha-ras, and IGF-2. In an effort to search for chromosomal regions and subsequently the genes involved in insulin resistance and type II diabetes polymorphic markers are being used to examine chromosome 11 at a 10 centimorgan resolution.